


A Good Time

by Reidemption (Charlie_Remington)



Series: HxR Prompt Meme Fills [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: But it's a secret from the team, Established Relationship, Is discussion of Sherlock Holmes considered foreplay?, Kind of jealous!Spencer, M/M, Pretty fluffy and a little smutty, Prompt Meme Fill, Semi-Public Sex, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is at a nightclub and woman see Hotch and Reid together and when Reid goes off to the restroom she makes her move. Bitchy!Reid comes in and tells her off. </p><p>Extra Points for Gryffindor if woman see Hotch/Reid quickie somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it a little bit. 
> 
> Visit the HxR Prompt Meme: http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/489.html

“Why does it have to be today?” Hotch asks, mildly annoyed that Rossi picked this day of all days to go out. Of course, he hasn’t been truthful with his friend. He may not be dating Beth anymore, but that’s because they really hadn’t ever been dating. Rossi had assumed when he’d told him about training with her, and Hotch hadn’t disagreed. In reality, he’d been dating Spencer Reid for a long while now and just hadn’t told anyone. They had agreed it was necessary to keep it from the team, at least for a while.

“Because Celine gets off early on Wednesdays, and I’m hoping I can make that work in my favor,” Rossi says with a grin.

Hotch rolls his eyes. “I’ll get back to you…” he starts.

Rossi cuts him off, “You always manage to talk your way out of things. I’ve already asked if Jessica could stay a little later, you don’t have to stay that long. Just a drink and one of her sets,” Rossi says.

Hotch sighs, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Spencer usually likes to just cuddle and go to sleep after his “movie nights” every other Wednesday. He should be home in time for that. And, even though Spencer had told him it was okay, he still felt a little ashamed partaking in drinking when the younger man didn’t. Logically, he knew that Spencer wouldn’t want to very often, even without the incident, but he still feels bad.

“Well, Aaron?” Rossi asks.

“Fine, sure. I’ll go,” he agrees.

“Please, save some of that enthusiasm for later. I wouldn’t want you to waste it all now,” Rossi says sarcastically.

Hotch smiles wryly. “I’m sure it’ll be fun, Dave,” he says, and he thinks he hears Rossi mumble something like, “Damn straight,” before disappearing.

Towards the end of the day, he calls Reid up to his office. “Dave is dragging me to that jazz club tonight,” he says as soon as Reid is seated across from him.

“Oh, I’m sure that was like pulling teeth. At least he’s persistent,” Reid says, sounding mildly impressed at Dave’s repeated attempts to drag Aaron out for a drink.

“I’ll be home by the time you’re done. I’m sure Dave just wants me there so he doesn’t look like a predator out alone,” Hotch says.

“Okay, if you’re out later than usual, you know it’s not a big deal. You deserve to relax a little,” Reid says with a sly grin.

Hotch smiles back, “Subtle,” he comments.

“Is that all, Sir?” Reid asks, beginning to rise.

Hotch rolls his eyes, knowing he’d taken to doing that more now just to tease him. Especially considering they’re still trying to perfect the use of surnames at work and given names during their down time. Sir kind of fell somewhere in the middle. “That’s all, Reid. Enjoy your movie,” he says, tone serious but soft.

Reid nods. “I will,” he replies.

Same script every second Wednesday, both of them leaving soon after.

 

The singer was good. He’d had a few scotches, not enough to get him drunk, nor even tipsy. Just enough to feel a warm weight in his gut, allowing him to relax a little and enjoy Dave’s company and the entertainment.

Soon, the jazz singer and Dave disappear, leaving Aaron with an unattached woman and a full scotch. He tells Audrey up front that he’s in a relationship. She seems fine with that and they talk for a while before she also takes her leave. Aaron is about to go as well when another scotch appears. Though, this one iss attached to a woman, younger than him, likely even younger than Spencer.

“Your date left rather early,” she says, batting her smoky eyes at him, red lips curling around the syllables. Her dark eyes looking up through lashes and red curls framing her face. Though she’s attempting to look seductive and charming, she’s laying it on a bit thick, betraying her eagerness.

“She wasn’t my date,” he says calmly, deciding to humor her for a few moments before taking his leave.

“Hmm, what a shame. A man as attractive as you with no date?” she questions, popping the olive from her drink into her mouth.

“Unfortunately, my significant other couldn’t make it tonight, but he’s likely waiting for me at home by now,” he says, a casual hint that he’s taken and wants to leave.

“I’m sure I can show you a much better time,” she continues with a grin that shows perfect white teeth, red nails clicking against the table before she reaches a hand across to lay over his own.

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful young lady, but I really need to be leaving now,” Aaron says with a polite nod, removing his hand and preparing to leave.

However, she grabs his hand once more. Obviously, he could break her hold rather easily, but before he can process anything she uses momentum to swing a hand up around his neck and pull herself up to kiss him. It lasts only a moment, he doesn’t respond at all as he grabs her by the upper arms and places her back down onto the floor. He’s about to tell her off, but someone comes up behind him, placing a hand on his forearm.

“Is there a problem here?” the voice asks.

Aaron recognizes it immediately.

“No, no problem. We were just about to leave,” the woman says, all smiles, offering doe eyes that do nothing to impress the men before her. She’s clearly unaware of the body language both are exhibiting.

“Oh you…you were going to leave together?” Spencer asks.

Aaron is about to speak up, counter the question, but the younger man squeezes his forearm lightly, broadcasting that he knows what happened and his shocked tone is fake.

“Well, of course. Why wouldn’t we be?” she asks, voice sickly sweet.

“Well, because he’s told you he has a partner. Not only that, but he’s clearly not interested in you. The entire time you’ve been talking his body has been angled away from your own broadcasting his desire to leave and stay away from you. The tightness around his lips as he spoke suggests that he was forcing himself to be polite. And, as soon as I intervened, his shoulders relaxed and he’s been edging nearer to me this entire time. Your behavior on the other hand, suggests something else. A certain need to be the other woman, eagerly seeking out men who already appear to be in relationships. Not to mention your over-eagerness. You’ve been trying all night and this was your last ditch effort. You’ve done everything to attract the senses. Flawless makeup, light floral perfume and I lost count of the number of times you tilted your neck and flipped your hair. Desperately looking for attention, likely because something in your life has happened to make you feel undesirable and attracting a single man isn’t enough, you need to lure someone away from a relationship to feel validated. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you what’s wrong with your behavior. You already know, but you don’t want to accept it. And I highly doubt you could show him a better time than I can. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be going,” Spencer says, quickly profiling the woman until her jaw clenched in anger. He squeezes Aaron’s arm and turns without another word. Aaron quickly turns to follow.

“Spencer, what…?” he starts to ask as soon as they’re out of the club, but Spencer shoots him a look that makes him snap his jaw shut. It was nearly a perfect replica of his own glare and Aaron briefly wonders when he’d had the time to perfect it. He follows along, matching the younger man’s brisk pace as they hasten through the parking lot. He’s about to try again, ask why Spencer was there or where his car was, but before he can speak, he’s pushed back against the driver’s side of his SUV, a lithe body molding against his own, incessant lips seeking out his.

Aaron makes a questioning noise, but his eyes fall shut, being swept away by the passion. It isn’t until he feels hands at his belt that he puts his hands on Spencer’s shoulders to push him back.

“Spencer, we’re in a parking lot,” he whispers urgently.

“Brilliant deduction, my dear Watson,” Spencer murmurs, nipping at his ear in the way he know disarms the older man.

“Really, quoting Sherlock Holmes at a time like this?” Aaron asks, tilting his head back unconsciously, hands grabbing at shoulders rather than pushing them now.

“Are you denying its accuracy?” Spencer questions, finally getting Aaron’s belt undone and snaking a hand inside.

Aaron jolts at the cold touch on warm skin. A wickedly talented hand stroking lightly, teasingly, coaxing him to harden. Voice slightly strained, “I suppose that depends on which version you’re comparing us to.”

Spencer just smiles and dips his head down, mouthing across his jaw and nipping at his neck. “I’m just showing you a good time,” the younger replies, causing the words of the woman to ring inside Aaron’s head.

“Spencer, you don’t have to…” he tries to tell him that he doesn’t need to do this tonight. He just wants to go home and hold him. All thoughts of the woman had been swept from his mind the moment they left. But Spencer drops to his knees faster than he can process and has Aaron’s cock pulled out in just as short a time, pants pulled down just enough to allow it.

Spencer presses his tongue flat against the underside of the head and looks up through his lashes, hands resting against the flat of his abdomen, pressing slightly. Then, Spencer is sucking him in, all the way until his nose is pressed just below his hands.

He jolts, head thrown back against the vehicle. “Fuck! Spencer,” Aaron cries out, surprised by the suddenness, hips jabbing uncontrollably. Of course, Spencer had planned for that, increasing the pressure at his stomach to keep him in place. He desperately tries to catch his breath, but Spencer doesn’t pull back, swallowing repeatedly. Aaron winds his fingers into the hair at the base of Spencer’s neck, pulling on the strands roughly, earning a hum of pleasure.

Spencer gives him just another moment before he starts a fast pace, bobbing his head and moving his hands around to grip his ass, encouraging him to match his rhythm. Aaron’s left hand is still anchored in thick curls and his other hand splays out against the car, trying to find purchase where there is none, his cheek pressed against the window, panting breath fogging the glass.

“Spencer! Someone could…ah, someone could see us,” he pants, admittedly equally turned on and embarrassed by the idea. But Spencer gives a particularly strong suck and Aaron decides that’s mostly the point, though neither had expressed interest in this type of thing before.

He manages to get his eyes open, looking down at the way the dim lighting splays across Spencer’s sharp features. “So beautiful…Not gonna last,” he murmurs, barely able to get the words out between soft moans.

Briefly, a sound catches Aaron’s attention, but his brain doesn’t signify that what he’s hearing is a sharp, feminine gasp. He’s too caught up in the moment to pay much attention. Though, by the way that Spencer increases the pace and pressure again, he decides it was probably pretty important. He pulls on Spencer’s hair, warning him of the increasing tightness in his core. Spencer pulls back, tonguing and sucking at the head again, right hand coming around to continue working the shaft.

He comes with a shout muffled into his wrist, head cracking back against the window slightly harder than he’d intended. Hardly having a moment to catch his breath as Spencer works him through the aftershocks. His knees are shaky, but Spencer’s there, bracing him with hands on his waist as they kiss. Slowly his tongue dips into Spencer’s mouth before drawing back, teeth nipping at sensitive and puffy lips. Aaron’s arms wrap around Spencer’s neck as he’s carefully put back to rights.

They part, Spencer resting his forehead on Aaron’s shoulder, fingers teasingly trailing along the rippling muscles of his abdomen, tickling him slightly.

“Christ! A little warning before the next time you jump me in a parking lot would be greatly appreciated,” he huffs, fingers brushing through the messy locks on the back of Spencer’s skull.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned. She just…she was all over you,” Spencer mumbles, lips pressed against the curve of Aaron’s throat.

He pulls slightly until Spencer is far enough away that they can look at each other. “Spencer, you profiled the situation. You saw how uninterested I was in her. All I want is you,” he tries to reassure, thumb brushing against a sharp cheekbone.

“I know, I know. I just…I wanted to reassure myself of that. Wanted to hear you moaning my name instead of someone else’s,” Spencer says, eyebrows furrowed as he tilts his face into the caress. After a few moments pass, a smile curves up Spencer’s lips and he casts a glance up at him. “Plus, I knew that there was a 48 percent chance that she was going to come out shortly after us and would see me showing you a far better time than she could ever hope to give,” he continues and Aaron laughs.

“You’re ridiculous,” he surmises, pulling the younger man in for another brief kiss. “Mmm, have I mentioned how hot it is when you profile someone when you’re jealous?”  Aaron asks, smiling as their lips continue pressing together softly, repeatedly.

“No, I don’t think you have. Tell me more,” mumbled teasingly against the corner of his mouth.

“It’s surprisingly nice to have you defend my honor against someone trying to proposition me, even if I can handle myself on my own,” Aaron says, trying not to laugh.

“Now who’s being ridiculous?” Spencer asks, nuzzling into his neck again.

“Both of us. Ready to go?”

Spencer answers with a hum in the affirmative and pulls away to walk around to the passenger side. Aaron shakily steps back to open the door, relaxing back against the seat for a moment before starting the vehicle.

They drive in silence for a while before Aaron breaks it. “Seriously though, which version of Holmes and Watson were you comparing us to?”

Spencer just laughs and they debate the merits of the various incarnations before falling into bed curled around each other, perfectly content to be together.

Even if they disagree on which version is the best.


End file.
